1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pen based computers and the like, and more particularly relates to a protective case and interface housing in which a pen based computer may be placed and operated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pen based computers, which are commonly referred to as electronic clipboards, have become increasingly popular forms of portable computers. Such computers basically include a liquid crystal display and an integral tethered pen for handwritten input of information on the display. The pen based computer may be programmed to display a form or a chart with blanks provided for completion by the user who hand writes the information in the appropriate places on the form displayed.
Pen based computers are particularly adapted for use by non-technically trained personnel since the user merely has to follow the form or instructions displayed on the computer. Some pen based computers are small and portable and may be used by field personnel for the input of data which is to be transferred to a mainframe computer at a home office. For example, an electric utility may use pen based computers for its meter readers or they may be used in a power plant where gauges need to be periodically monitored and their readings recorded.
The main advantages to using pen based computers are that the computer may be programmed with simple forms and instructions for use by non-technical personnel and the computers are lightweight and portable. Therefore, pen based computers are well suited for recording data gathered by field personnel which is later transferred to a mainframe computer located in a home office.
Since the pen based computers are well suited for field use, there is a need for a durable protective case in which the computer may be housed, so that, if the computer is inadvertently dropped, only the less expensive protective case will be damaged.
As previously mentioned, pen based computers are well suited for collecting data by field personnel. Generally, the data collected is transferred to a mainframe computer located in the home office. The transfer of data may take place through an apparatus having multiple receptacles which is capable of transferring data from a plurality of pen based computers housed within the apparatus, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,346 issued Apr. 5, 1994, and entitled "Method and Apparatus for Transferring Data between a Host Device and Plurality of Portable Computers" the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Preferably, the pen based computer is inserted into the apparatus so that the input/output (I/O) connector of the pen based computer is connected to the I/O connector of the data transfer apparatus. Similarly, the power connector is positioned such that a connection is made with an apparatus receptacle for recharging the internal batteries of the pen based computer. Each computer manufacturer positions its I/O connector and power connector at different locations on the housing for the pen based computers. Therefore, there is a need to provide a universal connection point for the I/O connector and power connector so that any pen based computer may be inserted into the apparatus for transferring data so that a proper connection is made.
Since the data collected on a daily basis needs to be transferred to a mainframe computer, the pen based computer is connected and disconnected from a data transfer device thousands of times over the life of the computer. The number of times a connection and disconnection are made should be limited since the input/output connector may wear out thereby making data transfer impossible or alternatively, some of the data may be irretrievably lost. Replacement of the input/output connector on a pen based computer is relatively expensive and time consuming. Therefore, there is a need for a device which limits the number of connections and disconnections made at the pen based computer input/output connector.
Following transfer of collected field data to a home office mainframe, it is desirable to recharge the internal batteries of the pen based computer for use the next day. The power connector may also wear upon repeated daily use. Therefore, there is a need for an interface housing for receiving a pen based computer having input/output and power connectors located on the interface housing so that minimal connections and disconnections are made at the pen based computer connectors.